The Chronology of Magic
by Juliette Apples
Summary: Pada pertengahan perang, mimpi buruk menimpa Draco Malfoy. Istrinya, Hermione Granger, menghilang bersamaan dengan datangnya mimpi buruk itu. Di bagian lain kehidupan, ada seorang Malfoy lain yang datang dan mengubah kronologi Dunia Sihir selamanya. Bahkan seorang Tom Riddle dibuat terpana. / Semuanya hanya masalah waktu. - My old acc is: Juliette Apple.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronology of Magic**

 **©2015: Juliette Apple**

 **Harry Potter adalah milik J.K Rowling.**

.

.

Daily Prophet, 2 Juni 1998

Artikel oleh M. Rogers.

Sudah satu bulan sejak Perang Besar Penyihir II berakhir. Hogwarts kini telah dibangun ulang. Para kriminal kini telah diadili dan berada di Azkaban. Bicara soal kriminal, kita tentu sudah tahu benar tentang apa yang menimpa Draco Malfoy. Ya, sungguh tragis. Pertanyaannya sekarang: dimana istrinya? Hilang tanpa jejak di pertengahan perang, kemanakah dia? Apakah dia sudah mati? Apakah dia selamat? Dimana dia? Dimana Hermione Granger?

 **Chapter 1: Ulang Tahun Rose**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rosemary."

Confetti sihiran, balon sihiran, glitter dan sebuket bunga. Oh, Rose tak pernah merasa sekacau ini sepanjang sejarah ulang tahunnya.

Berlutut dan mencium tangannya, pria yang menjadi dalang perayaan kecil-kecilan ulang tahunnya itu tampak tampan. Dengan rambut cokelatnya dan matanya yang hitam legam, cewek manapun akan enggan bilang tidak padanya.

Kecuali, cewek yang ditaksirnya.

"Kau..baik, Caulfield." Rose merasakan bibir pria itu di punggung tangannya. Basah dan kenyal. Ia merengut jijik. "Aku tersanjung kau menyiapkan, err, kejutan. Tapi, aku tidak merasa bahwa ulang tahunku butuh dirayakan."

Sang pria memerah, tiba-tiba rasa malu menyerbunya. Dengan sedikit rapuh dia berdiri dari posisi semula, menatap ragu pada manik kelabu sang gadis yang dia sudah lama taksir. Rosemary Malfoy, gadis Slytherin paling ditakuti dan paling diincar. Diincar-dalam artian baik dan buruk.

Robert Caulfield sudah sering diacuhkan dan ditolak Rose, namun kali ini sangat memalukan. Sungguh menyedihkan untuk pria sekelas Darah Murni Caulfield.

Dengan gerakan pelan ia menyibak rumput di lutut bekasnya berlutut, lalu memandang Rose lagi.

"Tapi, kupikir kau suka kejutan," katanya. Robert Caulfield mengulas senyum canggung. Rose memutar mata, mengutuk dalam hati. Salah satu balon sihiran Robert meletus dan membuat kaget seekor angsa yang sedang berjalan di pinggir danau di luar Hogwarts-tempat mereka berdiri dari tadi. Angsa itu mengepak-ngepak dan pergi.

Rose tersenyum simpel, dipaksakan. "Aku tidak suka. Maaf ya, Caulfield. Tapi..tetap saja, terima kasih ku untukmu. Sudah ya, aku punya janji."

Dengan lambaian tongkat yang anggun, Rose membuat confetti, balon, bunga, dan properti ulang tahunnya hilang dari pandangan. Ia menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya kebelakang telinga, lalu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pada Robert, menandakan selamat tinggal yang penuh kelas.

Rose berbalik dan berjalan menuju kastil, ketika ia mendengar sebuah sihir dilemparkan padanya.

"Kau tidak bisa merendahkanku seperti-"

"Petrificus Totalus," bisik Rose cepat dengan tongkat teracung pada Robert. Robert seketika membatu, wajahnya marah dan merah, tongkatnya juga teracung.

Robert tak menyangka ia akan menyingkir dari sihirnya secepat ini. Gadis ini...benar-benar!

"Kau yang memulai ini. Kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau payah. Kau dengar aku, Robert Caulfield? Payah." Rose berkata tanpa ekspresi, mata kelabunya kelam seperti awan badai. "Nah, permisi dulu. Kita tunggu sampai ada yang membebaskanmu. Oh, pastinya bukan aku. Karena aku tidak suka menarik kata-kata sendiri. Hmm, butuh berapa lama bagi orang-orang untuk menemukanmu di bagian terpencil diluar kastil? Oh, Robert Caulfield, kuharap kau cukup beruntung untuk bisa ditemukan sebelum makan malam. Cuaca sungguh panas diluar sini. Aku takut kulitmu akan gosong-oh, jangan lupakan dehidrasi!"

Robert rasanya ingin meledak. Tapi itu salahnya karena coba-coba menyerang penyihir hebat sekelas Rose dengan mantra non-verbal kacangan. Mantra itu bahkan tak sampai menyentuh ujung kakinya.

Rose berbalik dengan enteng. Rambut pirang bergelombangnya yang penuh perdebadatan tertiup angin musim panas.

Ini juga salahnya karena mengajak Rose ke bagian belakang kastil, di pinggir danau. Dia pikir, butuh tempat sunyi untuk merayakan ulang tahun Rose yang ke-16 dan..memberinya sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Dia salah besar, dia sungguh salah.

Kini Rose telah pergi. Dengan matanya sendiri ia melihat punggung Rose menjauh menuju kastil.

Kalau saja ia tahu. Kalau saja dia mengerti.

Bahwa Rose sudah punya seseorang yang ia sukai.

* * *

"Kau tidak bisa semena-mena melontarkan mantra itu kepada murid!" seorang pria berkepala legam dan tampan meneriakinya. Rose Malfoy diteriaki oleh seorang pria dan hanya bisa diam tak berkutik.

"Tapi, Tom-dia berniat buruk padaku! Aku sudah tahu itu, aku membaca pikirannya! Ia sengaja mengajakku ke tempat sunyi supaya..supaya.." Rose mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah, merasa terlalu kesal untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Urgh! Kenapa kau selalu tidak mengerti?"

Pria itu-Tom-berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Sebuah tongkat kayu kecokelatan yang penuh kelas digenggam di salah satu tangannya yang terkepal, menghadap ke langit-langit. Tom punya mata gelap yang mengintimidasi dan rambut gelap yang halus dan sedikit bergelombang. Bentuk wajahnya keras dan tegas, tatapannya sedingin perasaan dendam. Hanya tatapan itulah yang membuat Rose mabuk. Ia sudah tersihir sejak pertama kali membalas tatapan itu.

Di suatu hari di musim panas, saat mereka berdua masih kecil.

"Aku tak habis pikir kau menyerang kakak kelas, Rosie. Sudah berapa detensi bulan ini?" Tom menyerang Rose dengan tatapannya yang dingin, membuat Rose berpaling agar tak lagi tersihir.

"Sekali. Itu bila seseorang menemukan Robert dan bila ia mengadukanku."

"Oh, dia pasti akan melakukannya. Dan, orang yang akan menemukan dia adalah aku sebagai Ketua Murid." jelas Tom tegas. "Dimana tepatnya dia berada, Rose?"

Rose mendengus.

"Aku kaget kau bertanya."

"Benar. Pinggir danau. Kau harus latihan Occlumency lagi," Tom menyeringai.

Rose mendengus kesal lagi, tapi tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menunduk, salah tingkah. Tom kembali memasang wajah dinginnya, lalu berjalan melewati tubuh Rose yang diam dan terpaku, padahal tidak ada sihir dilontarkan padanya. Tom, sebagai Ketua Murid Laki-Laki, memang punya tanggung jawab besar pada sekolah. Dan tanggung jawab itu membuatnya tidak boleh men-spesial-kan Rose, yang sejak dari bayi sudah 'dirawat' olehnya.

"Bahkan di hari ulang tahunku, kau masih memarahiku, Tom." Rose berbisik parau, merasa diri ingin menangis, namun menahannya dengan segenap tenaga. Bagaimana bisa orang sepenting Tom tidak mengucapkan selamat atau bahkan bersikap baik padanya di hari spesialnya itu?

Seketika langkah Tom terhenti. Berbalik perlahan dengan kaku, ia menjulurkan tangannya yang tak memegang tongkat untuk mencapai puncak kepala Rose. Telapaknya yang besar dan pucat mendarat diatas ubun-ubunnya, kemudian dengan perlahan dan lembut mengelusnya.

"Selamat tanggal 2 Juni yang ke-enam belas, Rose. Aku senang telah menemukanmu. Menemukan, secara harfiah," bisikan Tom terbang dan masuk ke telinga Rose. Suaranya yang serak dan tegas membuat Rose merinding. Ia ingin kembali ke masa kecilnya dimana ia bisa dengan mudah memeluk dan mencium pipi Tom. Masa kanak-kanak penuh kegelapan dan rahasia yang hanya dibaginya dengan Tom.

Rose bisa merasakan tangan Tom tak lagi di puncak kepalanya saat ia mendengar langkahnya yang berat menjauh. Ia masih terpaku, dengan tangan terkepal dan wajah memerah. Masih menahan tangisnya, Rose dengan perlahan berbalik dan melihat postur Tom-gagah dan kaku-dari belakang.

"Kalau saja kau pandai membaca isi hati daripada pikiran," mata Rose memelas. "Kau pasti tidak tahu, Tom Riddle, kalau aku mencintaimu. Sudah lama begitu."

* * *

Tom mengendik pada beberapa murid Ravenclaw yang melintasi koridor.

'Santai, Tom. Bersikap ramah-lah' Tom memasang senyum sopan lalu kembali mengendik ramah pada beberapa murid lain yang melintasi jalan yang sama dengannya. 'Sabar, Tom. Sebentar lagi kau akan bebas. Kau sudah tahu caranya membuat Horcrux bukan? Sabar, Tom. Sebentar lagi, kaulah Voldemort'

Tom berjalan dengan penuh wibawa menuju keluar kastil. Untung saja hari ini pelajaran berlangsung singkat. Hanya beberapa minggu lagi menuju libur musim panas.

'Cih, seperti munggle saja. Pulang untuk libur musim panas,' Tom mendengus jijik dalam hati sambil bibirnya tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan Dumbledore, guru yang membawanya kemari.

Salah satu halangannya dalam menjalankan kejahatan tersembunyi.

Memasang kuat-kuat Occlumency, Tom mendekat pada Dumbledore yang dengan isyarat singkat menunjukkan padanya bahwa ia ingin mengajaknya bicara.

"Tom," suara Dumbledore ramah dan hangat, namun menyimpan suatu kekhawatiran. "Apa kau dan Rose pulang untuk musim panas?"

Tom memasang wajah polosnya.

"Tidak, Professor. Kami tetap disini seperti biasanya." Tom membalas sebaik mungkin, ia merutuk dalam hati. Dumbledore sedang menyerangnya dengan Legilimency.

"Oh, senang sekali punya teman untuk berbagi." Dumbledore setengah tertawa. "Aku juga tidak kemana-mana selain berada di kastil untuk musim panas. Barbeque dan jagung bakar mungkin bisa kita santap bersama. Dengan Rose, tentu saja."

'Sial, terlalu kuat,' keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Tom. Memang susah melawan penyihir sehebat Albus Dumbledore. Meski begitu, Sang Professor tak tampak seperti sedang menyelidikinya. Kata-katanya tentang barbeque dan jagung bakar terdengar biasa saja. Tak dibuat-buat. Untuk beberapa saat, Tom pikir sudah aman untuk tidak menggunakan Occlumency.

'Tidak!' rutuk Tom. 'Dia tidak bisa memasuki pikiranku dan mengetahui rencanaku musim panas ini. Pertahankan, Tom!'

"Err, Prof, kurasa aku harus pergi," pernyataan singkat dari Tom membuat Albus Dumbledore mengernyit. "Ini..Rose.."

Air muka Dumbleodre berubah santai. "Oh, tentu saja. Sebaiknya cepat kau bereskan. Kudengar McGonnagal membuat detensi baru yang mengerikan. Semoga kau bisa membela adikmu seperti biasanya." Dumbledore mengedipkan satu matanya. "Aku tidak akan bilang,"

Tom menghela napas lelah bercampur lega. Hanpir saja bobol pertahanannya. "Aku percaya itu,"

Dumbledore mengangguk dan kemudian pergi. Tom juga tidak ingin lama-lama menapak pada lantai yang sama. Ia membuat langkahnya lebih cepat dan bertenaga, merasa kesal karena Dumbledore sungguh pandai-dan curiga.

'Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Si Tua menggagalkan semuanya. Tidak saat aku akan membuat Horcrux pertamaku.' Tom menghapus keringat dingin yang tadi mengalir. 'Dan Rose bukan adikku! Dasar Tua Bangka!'

Tom berjalan penuh amarah keluar kastil dan berbelok menuju danau. Diluar sungguh terik dan gersang. Meski begitu, kehadiran angin sepoi-sepoi membuat keadaan jauh lebih baik.

Tom menemukan Robert Caulfield dalam keadaan parah, nyaris tak sadarkan diri, dan dehidrasi.

"Astaga, dia memang benar-benar adikku." Tom menyeringai pada Caulfield. Dengan lambaian tongkat Tom yang tegas, Robert Caulfield dapat merasakan tubuhnya bekerja kembali.

Dengan cepat ia ambruk ke tanah berumput, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, napasnya memburu. Tongkatnya masih di genggamannya. Tom mendekatinya dan memberinya tangan agar ia dapat berdiri, namun Robert menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Tidak..tidak perlu," Robert terengah. Mata Tom memicing tajam, merasa tidak suka karena Robert menepis tangannya. Merasa jijik karena pria lemah di depannya menolak bantuan darinya.

"Aquamenti," Tom merapal, lalu air meluncur dari tongkatnya dan melayang di udara dengan sihir non-verbal. "Aku tak punya wadah, tapi kau bisa gunakan tanganmu untuk minum," Tom mengendik pada air yang beterbangan di sekitar tongkatnya.

Robert Caulfield memerah seperti kepiting rebus, sangat kepanasan dan haus. "Tidak, aku tidak minum dengan tangan," Robert terengah, tak sedikitpun melirik pada air yang keluar dari tongkat Tom.

Tom rasanya mau membunuh saja. Sudah diberi hati, ia minta jantung. Tom membatalkan sihir melayang nya, lalu air itu jatuh sia-sia di tanah berumput. Ia menghiraukan Robert yang kehausan.

Tiba-tiba, Horcrux melintasi pikirannya yang legam.

Mendekati Robert, dengan akrab Tom tersenyum. "Katakan, Rob. Apa kau pulang musim panas ini?"

Mendengar Tom memanggilnya sebegitu akrab, Robert tidak tahu harus senang atau merasa terhina. Karena:

1\. Ia baru saja disapa dengan akrab oleh cowok paling populer di Hogwarts, tapi..

2\. Tidak ada yang memanggil dia dengan nama jelek seperti 'Rob'. Meski, ya, namanya Robert. Tapi ibunya bahkan tidak memberinya nama panggilan.

"Tidak tahu, Riddle. Pentingkah itu?" Robert mendapatkan kembali napasnya. Kemudian dengan gengsi tinggi berusaha berdiri tegap, tapi gagal.

Tom tersenyum. "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku dan Rose akan tetap tinggal. Dan ada Professor Dumbledore juga. Barangkali kau tak pulang, mungkin kau mau bergabung dengan pesta musim panas kami?"

Robert membelalak. "Persetan! Aku tak sudi kau ajak bila ada Rose. Dia jalang! Murahan dan penuh dengki! Tom, entah apa yang ada di pikiranmu ketika kau menyelamatkannya berkali-kali. Ketika kau menemukannya! Dia..dia sam-"

Seketika itu juga, Robert Caulfield merasakan tubuhnya bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum. Badannya sakit, sungguh sakit sampai-sampai berteriak ia tak kuat. Di depannya, mata legam menatap dalam-menghunus. Ia tak pernah mendapat tatapan sekeji ini. Apalagi..ini Tom. Lelaki yang ia pikir takkan melakukan kekerasan pada siapapun.

"Tidak ada yang merendahkan Rose. Tak satupun," Tom berkata dingin. Ia menggerakan tongkatnya, dan tubuh Robert seperti patah di segala tempat. "Well, sakit bukan? Kau akan menerima lebih bila melaporkan ini kepada orang lain. Apalagi melaporkan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Rose. Beruntung aku tak menghapus ingatanmu,"

Robert membelalak. Ini bukan sihir biasa. Ini...sihir hitam. Tapi, darimana ia belajar semua ini?

Tom menyentak dan tubuh Robert terhempas ke tanah, wajah duluan. Ia merasa sakit di sekujur tubuh, takut, dan trauma. Air matanya mengalir deras dan ia gemetar hebat.

Kepalanya terangkat, dan ia melihat Tom berjalan menjauh menuju kastil.

Robert bersumpah takkan mengadu, karena takut dibunuh.

Setelahnya, ia merasa semuanya gelap. Ia dapat merasakan rumput basah karena air dari tongkat Tom tadi.

* * *

Rose melangkah ragu-ragu ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Tatapannya lurus ke tempat meja makan guru. Dari tadi, ia memerhatikan Minerva McGonnagal.

Sang Professor tidak merasa diperhatikan oleh siapapun. Ia terlarut dalam perbincangan dan merasa asik sendiri. Tidak ada yang salah.

Rose merasa sedikit tenang, tetapi rasa tegang masih mengantung di ujung jantungnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada detensi untukmu,"

Tiba-tiba, suara serak yang berat terdengar dari belakang tengkuknya. Rose nyaris melompat karena kaget. Matanya membelalak, dan dengan sigap ia menoleh ke belakang.

Ternyata Tom.

Ia tampak segar dengan rambut tersisir rapi. Sepertinya ia habis mandi. (A/N: lol)

Tom tersenyum penuh karisma dan menepuk pundaknya. Dengan begitu, Rose tahu bahwa ia telah membereskan segalanya-lagi.

Tom berjalan di depannya menuju meja makan Slytherin, Rose membuntutinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mata Rose masih sekali-kali melirik pada McGonnagal, tapi wanita itu tak memberi tanda-tanda akan mengamuk padanya.

Rose menghela napas. "Tom, Tom, Tom." ia meracau. "Lagi-lagi kau. Oh, memang kau malaikat penyelamatku. Kukira setelah peristiwa kadal, kau tak mau lagi membantuku."

Tom minum dari pialanya, mata legamnya melirik Rose sementara separuh wajahnya tertutupi badan piala.

"Aku melakukan ini karena Robert Caulfield adalah bajingan," kata Tom bengis sambil meletakkan pialanya. Meski begitu, Rose tetap merasakan hangat di hatinya. Setidaknya, meski tak tahu siapa keluarga dan orangtuanya, ia masih punya Tom Riddle sebagai pelindungnya.

"Perhatian, semuanya." seisi ruangan dikejutkan oleh gelegar suara yang diberi mantra sonorus. Prof. Dippet berdiri di depan aula dengan wajah serius. Aula Besar hening seperti tak memiliki isi. Ketegangan entah mengapa menjalari Rose lagi.

"Ini takkan lama, tapi juga tak singkat. Pertama, libur musim panas dua minggu lagi. Bagi yang ingin tinggal di kastil, tidak diperbolehkan keluar kastil secara bebas. Kami akan memasang penjagaan lebih," Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu menurunkan suaranya, membuat atmosfer terasa tidak enak. "Ini soal penyerangan di pinggir Danau Gelap. Seorang siswa ditemukan dalam kondisi tersiksa. Kupikir...Neismeferon."

Seluruh isi Aula Besar berjengit atas pernyataan mengerikan Sang Kepala Sekolah. Siapa bejat yang tega menyerang seseorang dengan mantra gelap menyakitkan seperti itu? Sepertinya hanya Tom yang diam dan tenang, tidak merasa takut dan tegang. Rose menatap Tom yang dengan santai melahap pie nya. Mungkinkah?

"Itu saja untuk malam ini," kata Prof. Dippet. "Semoga saja tidak ada lagi kejadian serupa." ia menambahkan seraya berbalik ke meja makan guru. Aula Besar seketika ricuh kembali.

Rose masih menatap Tom. Kini, sang pria memotong steak dengan pisau dan garpu.

"Tom, apakah kau.."

Tom meliriknya lewat ekor mata, lalu kembali fokus pada steaknya.

"Merlin, Tom.." mata Rose membesar, manik kelabunya berpendar. "Kau..menyerang Caulfield dengan..neismeferon.. Oh, Tom, kupikir kejadian itu takkan terulang lagi."

Tom tak menjawabnya. Tom diam-diam mengingat terakhir kali ia menyerang seseorang dengan cara yang sama. Sudah lama, 2 atau 4 tahun yang lalu. Alasannya masih sama: Rose.

Rose merasa tak nafsu makan, apalagi ketika Abraxas Malfoy memasuki ruangan. Pria yang menjulukinya 'Malfoy-Lain-Bukan-Saudaraku' itu duduk tak jauh darinya dan Tom. Ia selalu baik pada Tom, tapi tak pernah terlalu baik padanya.

Rose merasa muak. Ulang tahunnya kali ini sungguh, sungguh kacau. Ia beringsut berdiri, lalu dengan langkah cepat kembali ke Asrama Slytherin.

Tom hanya memandangnya lewat ujung mata.

Selalu memerhatikannya tanpa banyak bicara. Selalu begitu.

* * *

Seorang pria tegap berdiri di dekat perapian yang tidak menyala dan duduk tak jauh darinya adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Raut wajah mereka merenung, banyak pikiran. Pria yang berdiri sesekali mengurut dahi sedangkan pria yang duduk tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ini semua salah Si Brengsek itu," ucap pria yang duduk penuh dendam. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan diletakkan diatas pahanya. Pandangan matanya intens dan menusuk, menunjukkan rasa benci yang besar.

Diluar sedang hujan besar. Dari luar ruangan tempat mereka berada, tampak pepohonan yang rantingnya tertarik-tarik gerak angin kencang, kesana-kemari. Tak jauh dari pepohonan, ada semacam padang ilalang yang lebat dan luas, seperti tidak ada ujungnya.

Pria yang berdiri untuk sesaat bengong menatap pemandangan diluar, mengacuhkan sahabatnya yang membara di kursi duduknya. Tapi sahabatnya itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat, membuatnya terbangun dari lamunan.

"Kita harus mencari lagi," desak pria yang tadi duduk. Rambut merahnya menyala, diacak dan dijambak olehnya sendiri dalam kesengsaraan. "Aku tahu dia masih hidup!"

"Sabar," pria yang daritadi berdiri memperingati dengan tenang. "Aku juga berkeyakinan sama, Ron. Tapi sudah enam belas tahun berlalu. Kupikir sudah waktunya berhenti."

Pria berambut merah yang bernama Ron itu tampak tidak setuju dengan sahabatnya. Rautnya mengeras dan merah.

"Ini semua karena iblis itu!" Ron memaki. "Sial! Sial! Terkutuk dia!"

"Hentikan!"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan wanita yang kau cintai! Kau tidak tahu rasanya jadi aku! Bagaimana jika hal yang sama menimpa Ginny?!" Ron mencerca. "Oh, Harry. Andai saja aku bisa memutar balik waktu, aku akan menjadi orang yang membunuh Draco Malfoy di tahun keenam. Aku akan..aku akan gunakan sihir gelap atau apapun. Apapun agar Hermione tidak pernah disakiti olehnya."

Ron terisak, dan sahabatnya-Harry-hanya menatapnya prihatin.

"Jangan membuat dirimu menderita, Ron. Satu yang harus kau ketahui: Malfoy tidak pernah menyakiti Hermione." Harry meremas kedua bahu Ron dan menatapnya lurus di kedua matanya.

Ron masih terisak oleh amarah.

"Siapa...siapa yang tahu kalau..kalau mereka saling mencintai?" Ron makin keras isakannya. "Bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak pernah mencintaiku. Oh, Hermione. Sekarang dia hilang begitu saja dan menghancurkan hatiku."

Harry melepaskan remasan pada bahu Ron dan menatap lantai penuh duka. Sementara itu, diluar hujan mereda. Pepohonan yang tadi terkoyak angin kehilangan banyak daunnya. Dedaunan yang jatuh itu terkulai lemas di jalan setapak The Burrow, membuat kotor.

* * *

Rose terbangun oleh suara keras di kepalanya, seperti tabuhan genderang atau semacamnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat mimpi buruk.

'Jarang-jarang aku bermimpi, dan sekali aku mimpi, malah mimpi buruk.' Rose menggerutu sebal dalam hati. Padahal ia ingin tidur lebih lama.

Ia memandang malas keluar jendela, kearah pemandangan Lapangan Quidditch. Lapangan di pagi hari sudah penuh dengan para pemain inti yang rajin berlatih, menenteng sapu-sapu bermerk mereka dan memakai seragam sesuai warna asrama.

Pagi ini, menurut penglihatan Rose, adalah giliran Slytherin dan Ravenclaw latihan. Dibuktikan oleh seragam hijau-hijau dan biru-biru yang berseliweran di tengah lapangan.

Rose teringat, Robert Caulfield adalah Kapten Quidditch Slytherin. Lelaki itu sekarang sedang terkapar di Hospital Wings, menderita akibat serangan neismeferon. Dari kejauhan, Tim Slytherin tampak terpencar amburadul-tanpa siapapun mengetuai.

Rose bergidik.

Tom tidak sembarangan saat menyerang orang. Sekali lontar, yang keluar adalah kutukan gelap. Hidup Robert pasti tidak akan sama lagi.

Sejak kecil, memanglah Tom dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin dan keras. Rose yang tumbuh didekatnya adalah yang paling mengerti. Apa yang ia biarkan orang lain lihat bukanlah apa yang terjadi di kepalanya.

Itulah Tom: mengerikan dan tak tertebak.

Cukup lama Rose merenung, sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa ini hari Sabtu dan tidak ada kelas.

Ia bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mandi.

Ia mengenakan kaus jingga dan celana jins panjang, keluar dari asrama dan menyusuri lorong-lorong Hogwarts tanpa tujuan pasti.

Saat sedang berjalan-jalan, dari atas balkon, ia menangkap sosok Tom.

Tom sedang dibawah, dekat air mancur di taman Hogwarts yang kehijauan, dikerumuni cewek-cewek populer. Kebanyakan dari mereka berasal dari Slytherin, dan mayoritas tidak suka pada Rose. Mereka semua naksir Tom, dan menganggap Rose adalah parasitnya Tom, yang membuat kehidupan cintanya tidak berjalan lancar.

Karenanya, melihat Tom dengan gadis-gadis sombong itu membuat Rose muak. Masih berjalan, mata Rose berpaling dari Tom.

Sementara itu dibawah, Tom menengadah. Gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya berisik, merajuk dan menggoda. Semuanya Darah Murni dan cantik-cantik. Salah seorang dari mereka bernama Daisy sedang mengajak Tom berdiskusi tentang kafe mana yang paling romantis bagi pasangan.

Tom mendengus panjang mendengar betapa tidak pentingnya obrolan mereka. Dari bawah sana, ia dapat membaca pikiran Rose yang melintas diatas balkon. Sudah sejak tadi Tom tahu kalau Rose sedang memandang kearahnya.

Tom menyeringai.

"Aku ada janji," potong Tom pada Daisy. "Sampai nanti,"

Tanpa basa-basi, Tom melengos pergi menjauh dari para gadis yang hanya bisa mendengus sedih.

Tom melangkah dengan langkah panjang, menaiki undakan-undakan dan tangga dengan seringai masih memanjang di pipinya.

Sampai di anak tangga teratas, ia menghadang Rose yang ingin turun ke bawah. Rose tampak terkejut melihat adanya Tom di hadapan hidungnya, dan Tom telah kehilangan seringainya.

"Pagi, Rosie," Tom menyerahkan tangannya. "Ayo kita pergi kencan,"

Rose sekali lagi bergidik pagi ini.

Itulah Tom: mengerikan dan tak tertebak.

 **xx**

 **hi, lama tak jumpa.**

 **julie akhirnya balik nulis ff lagi. hm padahal ff forgotten masih terbengkalai yak. hmm apakah pembaca-pembaca masih sama seperti dulu? apa ada pembaca baru?**

 **hm julie cuma mau bilang kalo skrg julie nulisnya di ponsel! sooo lack of self editing, tulisan julie bakal apa adanya aja, soalnya ngedit ms word di ponsel susah bgt. jadi jgn protes kalo tulisannya bold semua! wkwkw dannn akun julie yg lama tidak bisa dibuka. okeh, julie pindah acc disini. hmmmmmmmm**

 **akhirnya, seperti biasa, tinggalkan jejak! review! julie akan balas di next chap!**

 **adios.**

 **-J.A**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chronology of Magic**

 **©2015: Juliette Apple**

 **Harry Potter adalah milik J.K Rowling.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wizarding Press: 30 April 2000

Melinda Georges menerbitkan tulisan terbarunya: Hermione Malfoy- Her Mysteries. Georges yang adalah penulis biografi dan anggota tetap Daily Prophet selama 8 tahun, kali ini mengangkat kasus hilangnya Hermione Malfoy (nee Granger) sebagai bahan tulisan barunya. "Tanggal 2 Mei bukunya keluar hampir di setiap toko buku Dunia Sihir," kata Georges saat diwawancarai di kediamannya di Wiltshire. "Buku ini menguak kasus hilangnya Hermione Malfoy dan kehidupannya sebelum bertemu Draco. Eksklusif diterbitkan pada hari Peringatan Perang yang kedua."

Sementara itu, Ronald Weasley, yang adalah pahlawan perang dan sahabat Hermione, sepenuhnya menentang peredaran buku ini.

"Kami tidak ingin biografi Hermione tersebar. Ini palsu, Georges jelas adalah penipu. Hermione tidak pernah mencintai Draco Malfoy, dan pernikahan mereka di tahun keenam? Cih, semuanya tidak benar!" ungkap Weasley yang hingga saat ini masih melakukan pencarian terhadap Hermione yang-dulunya-dikabarkan sempat menjadi kekasihnya.

 **Chapter 2: Libur Musim Panas**

Matahari terik bersinar, membuat rel-rel kereta api tampak mengilat. Pada hari -hari seperti ini, Stasiun King's Cross selalu ramai, biasanya penuh oleh orangtua yang hendak menjemput anak mereka untuk liburan musim panas.

Ronald Weasley dapat melihat Hogwarts Express dari kejauhan, peluitnya mengeluarkan suara nyaring dan asap kelabu keluar dari cerobongnya yang raksasa. Ketika kereta itu berhenti, ratusan anak-anak dari yang masih kecil sampai beberapa yang sudah remaja turun dari atasnya. Ronald hanya mencari satu dari ratusan anak-anak itu.

Beberapa anak yang sudah bertemu orangtua mereka, memeluk mereka dan bergandengan bersama-sama keluar dari stasiun. Ronald Weasley hanya memandang mereka tanpa ekspresi, mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Sejak wanita yang ia cintai hilang, pria itu lelah menjalin hubungan asmara, apalagi bernafsu memiliki anak. Padahal tidak sedikit wanita cantik ingin menjadi istrinya. Kini, enam belas tahun berlalu, dan Ron hanyalah bujang berusia kepala 3.

"Paman Ron!"

Sesi mengasihani diri Ron buyar sudah saat anak yang seharusnya ia cari menemukannya sendiri. Adalah James Potter yang memanggilnya dari pintu kereta. Ia tampak kerepotan membawa beberapa koper dan sangkar burung hantu.

"James!" Ron menyungging senyum sambil bergegas menghampirinya, ia meraih koper-koper itu dan membiarkan James memegang sangkar burung hantunya sendiri. Beberapa anak lain turun setelah James dan melambai pada anak lelaki itu, sembari melihat Ron dengan takjub.

Ron memang adalah pahlawan perang, fotonya banyak terpampang di kartu-kartu sihir dan mainan anak-anak. Tak heran banyak anak kagum padanya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini, bukan fotonya yang banyak beredar.

Gambar Hermione Granger kembali meledak di setiap media, karena beberapa hari yang lalu adalah hari Peringatan Perang yang ke enam belas. Hari itu juga adalah hari menghilangnya Sang Kontroversional, Hermione Granger-Malfoy.

"Paman Ron, sebentar. Kayaknya temanku pingin ngorbol," kata James pelan. Ia masih memeluk sangkar burung hantu dengan kewalahan.

Ron mendengus. "Aku tidak ada waktu ngobrol, James. Ay-"

"Bukan, bukan." James memotong cepat. "Maksudnya, mereka ingin ngobrol denganku. Kayaknya tadi kalimatku kurang jelas,"

"Oh," Ron mengernyit malu.

James meletakkan sangkar itu ditanah beraspal dan menghampiri segerombolan anak dengan kaus cerah, yang juga membawa banyak bawaan.

Ron meletakkan koper-koper James untuk sementara, lalu berbalik untuk melihat anak kecil berambut legam itu setengah berlari menghampiri teman-temannya. Sepertinya anak-anak itu gerombolan Slytherin. Ron dengar dari Harry kalau anak sulungnya itu masuk Slytherin, dan adalah yang pertama di keluarga mereka. Biasanya keluarga Weasley-Potter masuk Gryffindor atau Hufflepuff.

Gerombolan itu menyambut James ramah, beberapa diantara mereka tampak jauh lebih tua. Mungkin sudah tahun keempat atau kelima. James yang baru masuk tahun pertama kelihatan kecil dikelilingi mereka.

Mereka mendiskusikan sesuatu, sepertinya Quidditch. James memang dari kecil tampak berbakat dalam olahraga, jadi tak heran kalau dia masuk ke dalam tim.

"Itu Pamanmu. Tumben banget. Kemana Mr. Potter?" tanya seorang dari timnya James, yang kelihatan paling tua. Ron bukannya mencuri dengar, tapi suara anak itu sungguh besar, meskipun stasiun hari itu ramai. James terdiam sebentar.

"Waktu itu Ayah kirim surat. Dia sedang tugas. Ibuku lagi sibuk menjaga Albus yang kena cacar. Paman Ron sedang cuti, jadi dia yang jemput. Tak masalah," balas James apa adanya. Anak yang tadi bertanya hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Apakah Mr. Weasley cuti untuk menyelidiki kasus Mrs. Malfoy?" tanya anak lainnya, penasaran.

Ron masih mendengarkan.

"Aku nggak tahu." James mengendikkan bahu. "Tapi Paman selalu uring-uringan tiap Hari Peringatan. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja sekarang," katanya prihatin.

Setelah melambai dan mengucap sampai jumpa, James kembali pada Ron dan gerombolan anak-anak itu memencar pulang.

James mengangkut sangkar burung yang tadi ia letakkan, dan Ron menggenggam erat-erat koper-koper James.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tidak ada yang bersuara lagi.

* * *

Akhirnya tiba juga liburan musim panas yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian besar siswa Hogwarts. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan pulang dan baru akan kembali dua minggu kemudian.

Rose tidak kembali. Setiap tahun ia memilih untuk tinggal. Yah, lagipula kembali kemana? Ia tidak punya kerabat untuk dituju. Selain atap Hogwarts dan Panti Asuhan Wool, tidak ada lagi tempat ia berlindung. Tentu saja kembali ke panti tidak masuk dalam pilihan libur musim panasnya. Bisa-bisa ia mati disiksa oleh anak-anak yang lebih besar disana, yang selama masa kecilnya, menyulitkan dan mengganggunya.

Tom juga tidak pulang. Ia senasib dengan Rose. Ia juga dari panti asuhan itu, meski tidak pernah diganggu oleh anak-anak disana. Anak-anak itu takut pada Tom, yang selalu menyiksa mereka tiap kali ada hal buruk menimpa Rose. Bahkan hal buruk yang bukan mereka penyebabnya. Tom selalu berdiri untuk Rose.

Baru minggu kemarin Tom dan Rose pergi ke Hogsmeade, yang dianggap sebagai kencan oleh Tom. Mereka memborong dua kantung permen cokelat dan diam-diam menyembunyikan sebotol Wiski Api. Tom suka Wiski Api, meski dia adalah seorang Ketua Murid. Dalam masa jabatannya, setidaknya sudah dua puluh kali ia melanggar peraturan sekolah, dan tidak ada yang pernah tahu tentang kenakalan-kenakalan itu selain Rose.

Sekarang, Rose sedang duduk-duduk diatas dinding pembatas batu yang permukaannya datar di salah satu balkon tertinggi di Hogwarts. Ia sedang memerhatikan anak-anak yang keluar melintasi gerbang utama: mereka semua membawa koper dan tertawa-tawa. Tidak ada sebentuk rasa sepi di hatinya. Ia malah senang anak-anak itu pergi, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan matanya yang abu-abu, ia melihat Si Pirang Abraxas Malfoy baru saja melintas keluar gerbang dengan dua koper kulit yang mahal. Dari atas sana, ingin rasanya Rose melempar sihir jahil untuk mengerjai Abraxas-yah, mungkin merubah kopernya jadi tikus atau apalah. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan karena hari itu sangat panas dan ia merasa malas. Lagipula, beberapa hari terakhir ini, Pirang Menyebalkan itu belum melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya.

Biasanya ia suka merendahkan Rose dan mengatainya di depan gerombolan Slytherin lain, membuat Rose sakit hati. Tetapi, Tom selalu datang disaat airmatanya mau jatuh bergulir, melerai Abraxas dengan lembut dan penuh kelas. Abraxas sendiri selalu kelihatan memuja Tom, menganggapnya teman terbaik. Rose tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu.

"Ingin pulang juga, Rosie?" suara yang dingin dan sekaligus lembut terdengar, merembeti kuping Rose. Rose tidak berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang bicara. Ia sudah tahu kalau itu Tom, sedang memergokinya.

"Hanya ingin pulang kalau kau juga iya."

Tom hanya terdiam sebagai balasan.

"Hey, Tom. Menurutmu, apa aku punya hubungan darah dengan Malfoy?" celetuk Rose tiba-tiba, masih sambil memerhatikan anak-anak di gerbang. "Maksudku, Malfoy satunya. Teman baikmu."

Tom melangkah mendekat, kemudian berdiri di samping Rose dengan kedua lengan berada diatas permukaan dinding pembatas. Batu penyusunnya dingin meskipun bermandikan cahaya matahari.

"Bagaimana, ya?" sahut Tom, mengusap batu itu. "Secara fisik kalian sangat mirip. Meski rambutmu sedikit lebih gelap."

Rose mendengus. "Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar,"

"Bukan itu juga yang ingin aku katakan."

"Yah, lalu?"

Tom terdiam lagi. Ia juga melihat pemandangan serupa dari atas sana. Gerombolan anak-anak dengan bawaan yang banyak. Wajah mereka yang secerah mentari musim panas.

"Tidak," Tom menjawab pada akhirnya. "Kalian tidak ada hubungan darah. Mungkin kebetulan saja kalian berbagi nama keluarga yang sama. Me-"

"Apakah suatu kebetulan juga kalau rambutku pirang dan ia juga pirang? Lalu, mataku keabuan dan dia juga keabuan?" serobot Rose. "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan keluargaku. Apa yang terjadi malam itu. Dan bagaimana bisa seorang bayi berumur setahun menemukanku. Semuanya terasa ganjil dan tidak masuk akal. Tidak bisa dipercaya,"

"Oh, aku memang bukan orang terpercaya." Tom menyeringai, lehernya berputar kesamping dan wajahnya menghadap wajah Rose. "Tapi bukan aku yang menceritakan kepadamu peristiwa malam itu. Madame Wool yang melakukannya,"

Rose menghadap Tom, mata lelaki itu legam sekali, dan terlihat jelas garis-garis di irisnya, saat sinar matahari memancar di mukanya yang pucat dan tegas. Ia menatap Rose dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Rose merona.

"Benar," kata Rose, masih melihat garis-garis di mata Tom dan pupilnya yang mengecil karena terang matahari. "Katanya, kau memanggil Madame Wool: 'Madame, Madame. Ada seorang bayi di sesemakan.' Lalu janda itu menjewermu karena mengira kau meracau, tapi lalu memberimu permen karena ucapanmu terbukti." Rose mengenang, tersenyum.

Angin semilir berhembus, membuat rambut keduanya tertiup. Dibawah sudah tidak ada orang lagi. Tampaknya semua murid sudah keluar dari Hogwarts dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Stasiun King's Cross. Dari sana, mereka akan naik Hogwarts Express dan berhenti di peron 93/4. Bertemu dengan keluarga masing-masing dan kembali ke rumah.

* * *

Saat sampai di The Burrow, James langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan sangkar burungnya, dan burung itu mengepak-ngepak panik.

Ginny, adik Ron dan istri Harry, kebetulan sedang berada di ruang depan saat anak sulungnya tiba. Ia memandang bahagia anak itu dan datang memeluknya.

"Ibu sangat merindukanmu," kata wanita itu. Wajahnya tirus dan rambutnya merah terang, ada kantung hitam dibawah matanya. "Ibu lelah sekali. Adikmu terus-terusan menolak makanan dan ia menjadi kurus hanya dalam tiga hari. Tapi, eh, kau kelihatan sehat. Aku senang sekali melihatmu."

Ginny mengelus puncak kepala anak itu dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

Setelah makan spaghetti dan minum susu, anak itu naik keatas untuk tidur siang. Ginny duduk di sofa berbahan halus berwarna peach dan menyesap teh-nya, hampir saja kelupaan bahwa kakaknya juga daritadi berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Ron sejak tadi hanya diam membalik buku di dekat perapian.

"Apakah stasiun pagi ini sesak?" tanya Ginny pada kakaknya yang memiliki rambut serupa dirinya. Rambut merah itu adalah ciri khas keluarga dan dimiliki oleh semua saudaranya. Dalam kerumunan, tidak mustahil bagi mereka untuk menemukan satu sama lain apabila terpisah.

Ron, untuk waktu yang lama, tidak menjawab adiknya karena sibuk menekuni buku di tangannya.

Ginny memanggil Ron dan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama.

"Penuh. Sesak. Tapi aku cepat bertemu James karena ia langsung mengenaliku saat turun kereta," jawab Ron sambil tangannya membalik-balik halaman buku yang ia pegang dengan tangan lainnya. Pada sampul hijaunya, ada foto sihiran yang bergerak. Dibawah foto itu tertera tulisan besar berwarna emas: 'Hermione Malfoy: Her Mysteries'. Ron menghela napas dan memandang adiknya. "Gimana dengan Harry? Kapan kembali?"

Ginny menyesap lagi teh-nya sebelum menjawab: "Besok atau besok lusa. Dia beli sapu baru untuk James. Oh, kau lihat teman-temannya tidak? Seperti apa mereka? Aku belum pernah melihat teman-teman Slytherin James secara langsung." Ginny bangkit berdiri dan membenahi gaun kasual mint yang ia pakai, pitanya terlilit.

Ron bersandar pada dinding perapian dan menutup buku itu. Foto pada sampulnya tak berhenti bergerak.

"Teman-temannya kelihatan baik. Semuanya...bersahabat?"

"Oh, bagus deh." kata Ginny merasa tenang. "Aku berterimakasih sekali karena kau sudah menjemput James. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu di sela-sela pekerjaan yang padat."

"Tidak masalah," balas Ron, diam-diam ia merasa kesal karena Ginny berubah formal padanya. "Lagipula, aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Aku kan memang sengaja cuti untuk.."

Kelanjutan kalimat itu tertahan di tenggorokannya, seolah tak berani dikeluarkan dan malah turun, masuk ke dalam lambungnya.

"Untuk menjemput James?" Ginny menodong. "Karena kau lelah? Untuk..untuk apa?"

Ron mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa kesal karena Ginny sama saja dengan Harry: tidak begitu mendukung apa yang dia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun.

Tidak mendukung pencarian Hermione.

"Sudah cukup, Ronald. Jangan memaksakan diri seperti ini." Ginny mendekat dan mengambil buku yang dipegang Ron secara perlahan, Ron merasa sudah tak berdaya dan membiarkan Ginny merampasnya. Ia meletakkan buku itu di meja makan, dan beberapa kertas yang terselip di dalamnya berhambur keluar.

Ron tertegun, merasa kesal dan sedih, juga lelah.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri.."

"Lalu kenapa selama enam belas tahun kau tidak berhenti?" Ginny menatapnya sedih.

"Hentikan, Ginny."

"Kau yang hentikan! Aku menderita melihatmu sengsara. Setiap hari, setiap bulan, dan tahun. Kau selalu..selalu saja khawatir dan cemas akan..akan seseorang yang.."

"Ginny, stop!"

"Dengar dulu," Ginny menahannya lembut. "Aku juga sayang padanya. Ia sahabatku. Tapi, ini keterlaluan. Sejak peristiwa itu kau selalu marah, kesal, menarik diri, dan anti-sosial. Kau tidak mau bertemu orang-orang lagi. Kau tidak mau mencari cinta lagi. Kau bukan kau lagi. Dan semua itu karena kau tidak bisa menerima bahwa Hermione mencint-"

"Sudah, berhenti!" dengan kepalan tangannya yang kuat, Ron menghantam dinding dan membuat lukisan serta potret yang tergantung disitu bergetar dan nyaris jatuh. Ginny terkesiap dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia memandang Ron dengan tatapan kecewa.

Ron wajahnya merah. Alisnya menukik kebawah dan matanya memicing. Kupingnya juga ikut merah. Ia melewati tubuh Ginny yang seolah membeku karena terkejut dan mengambil buku itu dari meja. Ia menuju pintu dan dengan kasar menariknya, keluar.

Ginny menahan napas. Saat ia menengadah, ketiga anaknya sedang mencondongkan badan dan kepala mereka dari lantai atas, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Kastil Hogwarts sepi seperti kuburan.

Lorong-lorongnya yang biasa menggemakan tawa kini senyap seolah tak pernah dilewati oleh siapa-siapa. Tom memecah keheningan itu dengan suara tok-tok sepatunya.

Ia sedang berjalan sambil berpikir sampai tidak tahu dimana langkahnya akan berhenti. Pelipisnya berkedut dan sebutir-butir keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya.

Ia sedang berencana membuat Horcrux pertamanya. Saat itu usianya tujuh belas tahun dan ia murid tahun ketujuh.*

Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan menggunakan buku hariannya sebagai horcrux. Ia membawa buku itu bersamanya, dan disembunyikan dibalik blazer abu-abunya.

Sambil berjalan-jalan dengan keringat bercucuran dan perasaan yang meledak-ledak, ia teringat akan Kamar Rahasia di toilet perempuan lantai pertama. Disitulah ia menyembunyikan piaraannya yang berbahaya, seekor ular legenda yang mematikan, Basilisk.

Sebagai keturunan Salazar Slytherin yang terakhir, ia memiliki kuasa atas kamar itu dan binatang buas di dalamnya. Ia pertama kali membuka kamar itu saat ia memasuki tahun kelima, dan selama dua tahun ini, tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan Dumbledore tidak menaruh curiga atasnya.

Tak jarang ia bolak-balik masuk toilet perempuan itu, dan tidak pernah ada yang memergokinya. Lagipula, kamar mandi itu kurang diminati. Kebanyakan murid perempuan lebih suka dengan kamar mandi lain di lantai dua atau tiga, yang lebih luas dan desainnya lebih baru. Kamar mandi di lantai pertama lebih terbengkalai dan jarang ada yang mendatangi kecuali mungkin Tom sendiri dan anak-anak tahun pertama yang malas naik ke lantai dua.

Ini kesempatan emas bagi Tom untuk memanfaatkan ruangan keramat itu, mumpung para penghuni Hogwarts sedang keluar dan Dumbledore sedang tidak kelihatan. Tom sudah memastikan kalau pria itu sedang tidak berkeliaran di sekitaran kastil. Sepertinya tadi pagi, ia dan Dippet sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dan sekarang sedang keluar sebentar.

Dengan langkah cepat dan teratur, Tom menuruni anak-anak tangga dan menuju ke lantai pertama. Kamar mandi itu terletak di ujung lorong, dan bersebrangan dengan ruang penyimpanan sapu yang jarang dibuka. Daerah sekitar situ selalu saja gelap karena lampunya sudah lama tidak diganti.

Saat masuk ke dalamnya, Tom segera mendatangi wastafel yang menempel di sebentuk pilar tinggi dengan enam sisi. Di setiap sisinya, menempel satu wastafel marmer berwarna abu-abu dengan ukiran ular dan wajah-wajah.

Salah satu dari ular-ular itu adalah kunci masuk ke Kamar Rahasia.

Dengan tangan dinginnya, Tom meraih ular itu, lalu memutarnya. Ia berbisik dalam desisan seekor ular; katanya: "Bukalah."

Itu adalah Parseltongue. Bahasa ular. Hanya keturunan Salazar saja yang mampu menguasainya.

Saat bisikan itu selesai ia ucapkan dan tangannya tak berada diatas ukiran ular itu lagi, pilar segi enam itu terbuka dengan ajaib.

Setiap sisinya membuka dan tertarik kebawah dengan perlahan. Setelah sepenuhnya menghilang masuk ke dalam lantai, tampak sebuah lubang hitam yang dalam.

Tom melongok melihat kedalam lubang itu. Lubang itu seperti tidak memiliki akhir. Dari atas sana, ia berbisik lagi dengan Parseltongue.

"Keluarlah, Basilisk."

"Keluar dari sini!"

Tom berjengit. Itu suara perempuan. Ia berbalik secara kilat dan menangkap sosok Myrtle Warren dengan rambut dikuncir dua dan seragam lusuh. Tiba-tiba saja ia punya rencana untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau ini toilet perempuan?" Myrtle membentak. Matanya sembab dan kacamatanya tersimpan di saku. Sepertinya dia habis menangis.

Tom menatap Myrtle dingin, sebentuk senyum jahat menghiasi wajahnya, kedua tangannya yang tergantung bebas di samping tubuhnya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana.

Myrtle heran karena Tom tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, dan karena wastafel yang seharusnya ada di belakang Tom hilang, digantikan oleh sebuah lubang hitam yang besar.

Tom tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia tak berniat membalas Myrtle. Ia malas berkata-kata dengan perempuan itu. Ia malah hanya menatap Myrtle. Matanya yang legam tak berpindah sedikitpun dan membuat Myrtle takut. Gadis itu mundur selangkah.

"Mufliato," cetus Tom. Rupanya ia menyimpan tongkat dalam saku. Ia mengeluarkan sihir peredam suara.

Tiba-tiba saja, seekor ular raksasa yang berwarna hitam dan panjang keluar dari dalam lubang mengerikan di belakang Tom. Myrtle tak sempat berteriak, ia tak sanggup.

"Bunuh dia," kata Tom tenang dalam Parseltounge.

Basilisk-yang kepalanya mencapai langit-langit kamar mandi dan sebagian tubuhnya masih berada di dalam lubang-menatap mata Myrtle yang tak terlindungi apa-apa. Seketika itu juga, tubuh Myrtle tak berdaya dan ia jatuh ke lantai dingin. Ia tak bernyawa lagi.

Tom mengeluarkan diarinya. Inilah saat-saat dimana ia akan membuat horcrux pertamanya. Itu sampai ia mendengar suara merambat dari ujung kamar mandi.

"Tom?"

Tom sekali lagi dikejutkan oleh kedatangan orang tak diinginkan. Ia sampai-sampai menjatuhkan diarinya ke lantai. Ia menoleh kesal untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Tetapi, untuk sesaat, ia merasa bahwa ia mengenali suara ini. Basilisk masih dalam posisi menatap Myrtle.

Tom seperti kena serangan jantung saat tahu siapa yang datang.

"Rose?" Tom menatapnya dengan mata lebar, tak percaya.

Seketika itu juga, Basilisk menoleh kearah Rose yang sedang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu, padahal Tom tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Tidak! Tidak! Rose, tutup matamu!" Tom menjerit ngeri.

Rose yang ketakutan segera menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. Basilisk mengerang marah.

"Basilisk, diam!" Tom menyentak, tapi ular itu semakin marah. Tubuhnya menggeliat dan kepalanya digeleng-gelengkan. Tiba-tiba saja ia menerjang tubuh kecil Rose.

"Tidak!" Tom berlari kearah Rose dan menarik tubuhnya duluan sebelum Basilisk. Rose masih menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. Ia berteriak dan tidak berani mengintip sedikitpun. Tom mendekapnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya mengacungkan tongkat ke udara, menghadap Sang Mahkluk Buas.

"Masuk! Masuk!" Tom berteriak dalam Parseltongue dan ular itu hanya menggeliat tak keruan. Dari tongkatnya keluar cahaya merah yang menyayat kulit tebal Basilisk. Dari dalam kulit yang sobek itu keluar lendir-lendir kemerahan yang Tom percayai adalah darah Basilisk yang dapat melelehkan tubuh manusia. Darah itu mengucur dari luka Basilisk dan menciprati kaki Tom, membuat kulitnya terluka. Sebagian dari darahnya yang mengucur membentuk sebuah genangan yang melelehkan tubuh Myrtle Warren, membuat jasadnya tak berbentuk lagi.

Rose merasakan Tom mengerang kesakitan saat kulit kakinya terkelupas dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Tom! Tom!" Rose memekik.

"Sudah diam. Aku tidak apa-apa." Tom membalas dingin. Basilisk mengerang kesakitan dan memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam lubang, menyisakan hanya kepala saja di kamar mandi luas itu.

"Basilisk," kata Tom tenang pada akhirnya. "Tenang..tenang. Maafkan aku,"

Basilisk mengerang.

"Kembalilah, kembali." perintah Tom.

Basilisk akhirnya dengan cepat memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam lubang sehingga tidak tampak lagi. Setelah dikira cukup aman, Tom melepaskan Rose dari dekapannya, dan gadis itu menangis takut.

"Sudah, sudah." Tom menenangkan dengan acuh tak acuh. Ia melangkah ke arah mayat Myrtle yang sisa tulang belulang dan secara sihir membuangnya ke dalam lubang tempat Basilisk keluar.

Ia mengucapkan mantra-mantra Parseltongue lagi dan pilar segi enam itu keluar lagi dari dalam lantai, membentuk wastafel dan tak menyisakan jejak apapun.

Tom memungut diarinya yang tergeletak di lantai dan menepuk-nepuk sampul kulitnya. Diari itu rusak dan bolong-bolong. Sepertinya terkena cipratan darah Basilisk. Gagal sudah ia membuat horcrux pertamanya.

Dengan sihir pembersih, Tom menghilangkan genangan darah Basilisk yang menodai lantai dan dinding. Seraya menghela napas, ia terduduk lemas di lantai dingin kamar mandi keramat itu.

Rose menghampiri dan berlutut di sampingnya. Tangisnya sudah berhenti dan ia membawa tongkatnya di tangan kanan.

Ia menarik kaki Tom yang terluka, membuat lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan. Dengan mantra pembalut luka, Rose berhasil membuat luka Tom sedikit baikan. Tom bernapas cepat.

"Tom," Rose memanggilnya, melihatnya pada kedua bola mata. "Aku..aku.."

Tom menggigit bibirnya kesal dan menarik Rose ke pelukannya. "Bodoh sekali." katanya datar. "Kau hampir saja terbunuh oleh Basilisk. Sungguh, bodoh sekali."

Rose menangis lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar dan ia balas memeluk Tom. Sudah lama ia tak melakukannya.

Sekarang, Rose tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Ia merasa senang Tom tidak terluka. Tapi ia juga ketakutan karena Tom baru saja membunuh seorang gadis.

* * *

Ron Weasley sedang menenangkan diri di kedai kopi terdekat, dengan buku Sejarah Perang di tangannya.

Ia sedang menyelidiki kasus Hermione, dan sedang membaca bagian 'Horcrux'.

Ia menyeruput kopinya yang pahit, lalu menyemburkannya.

Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Tulisan-tulisan pada buku itu mengganti dengan sendirinya.

Disitu dijelaskan bahwa horcrux pertama Voldemort bukanlah diarinya, dan bahwa Harry Potter tidak pernah membuka Kamar Rahasia.

Ron membelalak menatap tulisan-tulisan itu, mengeceknya berulang kali sambil menepuk-nepuk sampulnya.

Seorang pria yang terheran-heran mendekatinya dan bertanya bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Buku ini!" celetuk Ron cepat. "Tadinya benar lalu berubah salah. Sepertinya buku ini salah cetak,"

"Wah, kau mungkin kebanyakan minum kopi."

"Tapi tadi aku bersumpah tidak seperti ini!" Ron membantah.

"Memang apa yang tertulis?"

"Katanya: Horcrux pertama Voldemort bukan diarinya, melainkan.."

"Wah, Bung." pria itu menyela. "Kau sekolah dimana, sih? Itu kan memang kenyataannya. Lagipula, diari apa yang kaumaksud?"

Ron tidak percaya ini.

Ia segera keluar dari kedai kopi itu tanpa membayar.

* * *

 **bersambung.**

 ***) seharusnya, horcrux pertama Tom itu dibuat waktu dia umur 15, tahun kelima. tapi di cerita ini dibuat beda untuk mendramatisir suasana. Dan, seharusnya pembunuhan myrtle itu bukan saat liburan musim panas. Bahkan, sepertinya tidak pernah ada event libur musim panas di Hogwarts.**

 **.**

 **halo, sepertinya banyak silent reader. tidak masalah, sih. *nangis***

 **tapi terima kasih untuk 3 review pertama, ini balasan untuk kalian bertiga:**

 **1.) Aquadewi: thanks untuk first review nya! hehehe penasaran ya? baca teruss, deh wkwkw**

 **2.) Poosy-poo201: sebenarnya waktu itu chapter kelanjutan forgotten untuk rampung, tapi KEHAPUS dan julie jadi badmood, nanti aja ya kalo udh mood lagi aku tulis lagi..sedih deh. Terimakasih sudah mampir dan baca!**

 **3.) Himekaheartfilia: wahh apa kamu yakin Rose Malfoy itu Hermione? ;;) hayoo wkwkw terimakasih sudah mampir dan baca!**

 **.**

 **Dan untuk yang sudah baca chapter ini, let me know what you think. Review dongg wkwk biar aku semangat lanjutnya.**

 **Love,**

 **Juliette Apple.**

 **PS: JUDULNYA GANTI DARI THRONE OF THORNS JADI THE CHRONOLOGY OF MAGIC SOALNYA LEBIH CUCOK. THANKYOU!**


End file.
